


埃登的柚子花园

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: “而在星星的纪念册里，有时我跑进了风。”19/20赛季欧冠八分之一淘汰赛上半程结束后发生的故事。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 4





	埃登的柚子花园

“而在星星的纪念册里，有时我跑进了风。”

阿扎尔踮着一只脚，一瘸一拐地溜进球员通道来跟他握手。“Kev。”他拽了拽他，手指蹭过德布劳内的手腕，最后握进他的掌心，笑嘻嘻地说，“一定不可以赢哦。”

德布劳内不敢去看他的脚踝，只感受到指腹传来那样的力道和温度，阿扎尔毛茸茸的脑袋在他眼前晃来晃去。“哦，恐怕不行。”他说，很快地抽回了手，他猜想自己的笑容肯定显得相当凝滞和僵硬，因为阿扎尔很知趣地没有进一步再讨要拥抱，只是在原地转了个弯儿，就挤过去找下一个曼城球员。他低头看着自己的手腕发呆，津琴科在他耳边的嘀咕一句也没有听进去。他不敢去看那个稍显笨拙和蹒跚的背影，距离他们结束上一段关系已经时达8个月，他仍然没有想好要以什么样的身份来面对他——这些日子里他过得同样焦灼难安，为俱乐部的琐事缠身，甚至没有来得及在伤情报告公布后编辑一条短信，向他询问治疗进程如何。可当阿扎尔慢悠悠地朝他走过来的时候，记忆又是如此轻而易举地被再度拉回到上一个他们共同度过冬日黄昏——一切竟同洛尔迦笔下的黄昏如出一辙，他想起来布鲁塞尔喷泉广场的鸟儿怎样把暮色唱进一支歌，晚风慢吞吞地滑过掌心和指缝，阿扎尔就站在他身边，低着头，抖开自己的口袋，把面包屑洒在脚下。他的帽子和围巾都被吹得乱糟糟，缠着厚厚手套的手指笨拙地把面包屑从指尖搓掉。这个季节不会有什么鸟的，德布劳内说。所以阿扎尔抬起头来抗议地看着他，下巴边上薄薄的胡子被阳光镀了层柔和的光，看起来金灿灿的。

-

埃登没有在赛后的球员通道里出现，比赛结束的第二十分钟，更衣室里仍然弥散着喜悦和汗水的气息，卫生纸被扯成大段的彩带飘落一地，德布劳内从淋浴间走出来，大笑着用手肘推开了第六次跳过来试图把自己塞进他怀里的沃克，往咬着自己的衣服下摆依旧激动得眼睛闪闪发亮的贝尔纳多后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，然后抓着自己的衣服在座位上坐下。明天、他们明天即将启程回到曼彻斯特。他突然想到，而那就意味着想要再次见到埃登，将是很久很久以后的事情。这个念头让他走了一秒钟的神。

-

门开了，门外站着凯文·德布劳内。

他用手指把围巾拉过下巴，露出一点毛茸茸的金色胡须和发红的鼻尖。他动了动嘴唇，“——是我。”

对上他双眼的那一刻，阿扎尔才想起他其实对即将到来的一切全无准备，他僵立在原地，趿拉着一双毛茸茸的拖鞋，把杯子从左手换到右手，睡衣一边的领子乱糟糟地折了起来。凯文这会儿就站在他对面，脸上没有什么表情，灯光从他的头顶落到肩膀，映出鼻尖上小小的雀斑。

直到他说：“喔！”他说：“凯文，快进来。”

阿扎尔一边往后退，一边腾出位置给他。德布劳内看着他弯下腰来，驾轻就熟地把自己的鞋子跟他的码到一起，再整整齐齐地摆在玄关，他知道这是某种长期肉体关系留下来的后遗症，可仍旧为无可抑制地此感到喉咙干涩，心烦意乱。

阿扎尔往后退，然后一头栽进舒坦的长沙发里，胡乱按住遥控器把电视里的法语脱口秀换成了普通的英语节目，德布劳内穿着袜子走近埃登的沙发，看着瓦隆人大胆地敞开双腿把脚搭在眼前的桌子上。此时此刻他甚至有些感激阿扎尔善解人意地不去对他的来意寻根问底。

“我不会待很久。”他毫无征兆地保证说。

阿扎尔轻轻地笑了。“你要呆上一整晚都没问题，亲爱的凯文。”-v的尾音在他鼻腔里转出了一个轻快的弧度，他目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕里用平板无波的腔调播报天气预报的女播音员，好像突然发现那很有趣似的，同时把最后一颗碧根果仁喂进自己的嘴里，然后把目光转向他，认真地说：“你有没有觉得她长得有点儿像贝尔纳多·席尔瓦？”

德布劳内忽然放松了下来。他伸手去抓阿扎尔的头发，只摸到短短的发茬。“没有。你最好停止继续对我的队友进行人身攻击。”

“眼睛，我是说眼睛——你能帮我把落在床上那袋蓝莓干给我拿来吗？别这么看我，就目前来看，适量的甜食摄入不会违反禁食清单。”

“哦。”德布劳内说，“不行。”

瓦隆人叹着气笑了，他想了想，然后一骨碌地从沙发上爬起来。“要来打游戏吗，FIFA20？”

凯文叹了口气。“这就是你为每一个前来你家里造访的队友准备的活动，说真的，打FIFA？”

“噢，这个嘛，我本来应该开着车带你兜遍马德里的。这儿有很多有意思的地方，格兰大道的人太多了，不过我们总能找到足够偏僻的去处——你对西班牙食品感兴趣吗？要我说，这里的薯条和汉堡相当不像话，不过番茄冷汤味道还不错——”

“那么，现在呢？”

阿扎尔停顿了一下。“现在不行。”他笑了笑，“你来得太晚了，凯文。”

他侧身把肩膀靠在沙发抱枕上，被电视屏幕透过来的光照亮了眼底，那样的疲倦层叠地积压在他的眼底，“非常感谢你来到这里。恭喜你们。我必须要这么说——你值得这个，凯文，但我其实还是更喜欢我们一起踢球时候的感觉。”

“你已经——”弗拉芒人咬着下唇，“你已经做了所有你能够做的，埃登。”他沉下嗓音，手掌犹豫地搭在阿扎尔的肩膀上，似乎在考虑这样的动作是否合时宜。

“我永远也不会这样说。”他笑道，他停顿了一下，“但是我会的，我愿意为此倾尽所有，我只是——我得休息一下，好好睡一觉，你懂我的意思吧，凯文？”

“我明白。”德布劳内低声说，他犹豫着，那些音节迟疑不决地含糊在齿间，“所以你是怎么想的？…你打算怎么做？”

阿扎尔做了一个无可奈何的手势：“我们会在最近几天决定是否进行手术，预期最好的结果是能在五月底完全伤愈并恢复状态，并保证可以在欧洲杯复出。”

“我很难相信他们，皇家马德里的医疗队尽是一些蠢货。”德布劳内不耐烦地回答。

“不论如何，那只是一个结果，凯文。”他看着他，相当柔和地说，“他们提供一个治疗方案，而我竭尽所能地配合，最后我们得到一个结果，不管它是什么，我接受它，就是这样。”

凯文盯着他，然后偏开了头，他的脸颊因为愤怒而开始烧红，不仅仅是因为球队愚蠢的决策或者埃登的态度——他怎么可以这么说？没人能接受，每个人都无法接受，可在埃登的视角下他显得如此多余和烦扰，他如此坦率地接受一切，就好像凯文的关切对他而言无足轻重。他只觉得目眩和刺痛，一语不发地站起来想要去给自己倒一杯水。

———但是他的手腕忽然被牢牢拽住了，他听到阿扎尔急切地说：“不，凯文，对不起，但是，不要走。”

他想说他绝非对一切事情秉持全然无谓的态度，也并非有意惹怒他的弗莱芒好友，他想说他实际上只是、各种意义上地，别无选择。他多么、多么地想念那些感觉啊，想念长途奔袭过后风粗粝地涌进鼻腔，泥土和青草翻涌在空气里的涩味，整个球场震耳欲聋的欢腾；他想说他几乎想念那些痛楚，身体冲撞的剧痛、失意的苦涩、竭尽全力配合转型期却未如所愿的阵痛；他想说，我想念你，凯文，我想念你。但他最终什么也没有说，凯文转过身来将他拉进怀抱的一刻，他知道凯文能够明白，他知道他能够理解。

他们挤在狭窄的沙发里接吻，用舌尖撬开牙关抢占所有能够掠夺的空气，直到气喘吁吁。阿扎尔没有再说什么，他也没有。德布劳内闭上眼睛，他的呼吸在颤抖，酸涩和苦痛挤压充盈着鼻腔，唯一一次，他允许自己不去在乎未来，不去清算代价和后果，允许那些他曾刻意遗忘过的回忆裹挟着时光纷沓而至，杂乱地堆砌进脑海。埃登怎样把长长的红黄黑三色旗抖开，披在他们的身上，并肩走向看台，烟花在他们身后的天空炸响；埃登怎样向他张开双臂，在长途奔袭后等待着接住一个炙热和滚烫的拥抱；埃登怎样在镜头下、在国王面前、在一众队友唯恐天下不乱的哄笑声里对他单膝跪下，说，那么，Kev，嫁给我吧，求你了。———如今想来那些故事竟恍如隔世。埃登·阿扎尔定然是造物主的宠儿，他是一个多么精妙、多么危险的隐喻，总是能够嗅到他们关系中的那些潜在的无序性，他无所顾忌地谈及梦想，他用笃定的语调说“爱”和“我们”，他同时热烈和沉默，坦率又敏锐，他偏执、愚蠢、天真得近乎残忍。可是上帝啊，他想，上帝，我好爱他啊。

-

*“在高高的山上，母亲，

我的心越过了他的回声。

而在星星的纪念册里，

有时我跑进了风。”

洛尔迦《在月球的柚子花园里》


End file.
